Ajedrez
by Alice Phantomhive011
Summary: Porque todo era como un juego de ajedrez... todo dependía de los movimientos que uno hiciese... y él, era un excelente jugador de ajedrez, por lo que siempre conseguía lo que quería...


Lo prometido es deuda... acá esta la historia que dije que subiría... no se si quedó bien.. porque no es tanto como lo imaginé... pero bueno... decidan ustedes ^^

**Adv: Yaoi - Lime - SebasxCiel**

* * *

**Ajedrez**

- Ahh…- jadeé, traté de llenar mis pulmones con oxígeno, pero a la primera bocanada, volviste a sellar mis labios con los tuyos, tu lengua recorría ávidamente mi boca, una de tus manos sostenía mi nuca apegándome más a ti, mientras que la otra me sostenía posesivamente por la cintura, haciéndome sentir así lo excitado que estabas…

_Odiaba estas fiestas… no tenían razón de ser… siempre era lo mismo… Los hombre hablaban de "negociosos", comentando "lo bien" que siempre le salían todas sus transacciones; las mujeres, en cambio, se reunían en pequeños grupos, poniéndose al tanto de lo último que dictaba la moda, y de los escándalos de las diversas familias, principalmente las ausentes…_

Un repentino salto, y el sonido del golpe seco de mi cabeza contra la madera de la puerta del carruaje, eso fue lo que te hizo parar momentáneamente… Me miraste a los ojos… Lo sabía… Estabas molesto… Mentalmente agradecí la fiereza de tus besos, ya que como trataba de recuperar aire, mi sonrisa no era notoria… Mentiría si dijese que no esperaba esto…Volviste a apoderarte de mi boca… con rudeza… con lujuria… pero principalmente… con posesión… no pude evitar sonreír durante el beso… Debería agradecerle debidamente a Elizabeth por esto…

_Me dirigí al balcón para tomar un poco de aire… Agradecía mentalmente la ausencia de Elizabeth por que solía pasarse de lo más chillona en estos eventos, alabando la ropa de cada una, no se despegaba de mí ni un momento… y como si eso fuera poco… ¡me obligaba a bailar! Era simplemente… Desesperante… _

_En mi camino, escuché el cotilleo de unas chicas que iban de 13 a 15, comentando que Elizabeth se había ausentado por estar enferma, pero otra sólo sonrió y menciono con malicia que de seguro se había ausentado por no tener que usar para esa fiesta… Las miré disimuladamente; la primera, tenía cabellos negros y ojos azules; la segunda, era una castaña de ojos pardos; y la tercera, una rubia de ojos verdes… parecía Elizabeth… pero con cabello lacio… y fea… me alejé, pero no antes de que un último comentario de la rubia llegase a mis oídos:_

_- Tal vez no tenga dinero para comprarse un nuevo vestido, pero su prometido está para comerlo…_

- Sebastián… - jadeé tu nombre al sentir como mordías mi cuello.. cualquiera dirías que me estabas comiendo – Mmm… - tu mano se había colado bajo mis pantalones... definitivamente me encargaría de tratar mejor a Elizabeth la próxima…

_Maldición… nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que querría a Elizabeth a mi lado… tal vez su voz chillona me exasperaba… o al menos eso pensaba… "Beatrice"… Ese era el nombre del clon de Elizabeth… Dicen mejor mal conocido que mal por descubrir… no puedo estar más de acuerdo… Se pasó gran parte de la noche siguiéndome… me había escapado hábilmente de ella … y eso era algo muy difícil, considerando que era la única hija del dueño de la casa… por lo que me había visto obligada a bailar unas piezas con ella…_

_Ella no era la única, había descubierto que Elizabeth… era un repelente, infinidad de niñas se me habían acercado esta noche… todas parecían aprovechar la ausencia de mi prometida, creo que ahora la aprecio un poco más… hablé con algunas, me esquivé con elegancia de otras, pero Beatrice era diferente… ella no se daba por vencida…_

- ¿Dónde? – preguntaste abruptamente

- ¿Qué...? - dije en un suave susurro... técnicamente era un gemido... tu lengua lamía hábilmente mi oreja y tu mano seguía con sus caricias...

- Bocchan... - dijiste alejandote de mi cuello y mirándome a los ojos - sabes a lo que me refiero ¿dónde más te tocó?

No pude evitar sonreir... porque si... Beatrice después de todo, sirvió de algo...

_- Conde... -dijo pasando su mano frente a mi cara - tanto le gustó lo que hice que ahora no puede moverse... - dijo sonriendo inocentemente._

_No contesté... dirijí mi mirada a la puerta de salida... no había manera de cruzar... me tenía atrapado... sus manos lentamente acariciaron mi cuerpo... me sentía sucio... _  
_lo sabía... sabía que esa chica no lo dejaría libre... tenía que pensar en algo..._

_- Creo que se como sacarlo del shock - dijo sin sacar esa sonrisa de su rostro... volvió a posar sus labios sobre los mios, pero esta vez ya estaba preparado... a si que lo unico que tube que hacer fue corresponder el beso... cosa que fue asquerosa... agarrar sus hombros con mis manos y voltearnos... haciéndo asi que ella esté pegada contra la puerta que daba al salón, corté el beso apenas la pegué contra la pared... nunca en su vida se había sentido tan sucio... y eso que sebastián lo había obligado a hacer cosas bastante sucias..._

_- Conde...- dijo Beatrice sin soltar sus manos de mi nunca - eres realmente bueno en esto... - dijo empezando a lamer mi nuca... me separé lentamente de ella... ahora era el momento de correr hacia mi libertad... pero una tos nos interrumpió..._

_- Bocchan, su carroza está lista - era Sebastian._

_- Conde, fue un placer haber pasado esta deliciosa velada con usted... espero que me diculpe por haber visto este bochornoso lado mio, no estoy acostumbrada a los zapatos con tacones... por favor guarde a todos el secreto de mi caida..._

_- Por supuesto Lady Beatrice, no tiene que ni mencionarlo, ahora si me disculpa me retiro, espero que su tobillo se encuentre bien - sentía los ojos de Sebastian taladrándome durante todo el camino hasta la carroza... nos había visto... comúnmente sólo esperaba fuera de la carroza... de seguro le pareció extraño que tardase tanto... esta noche será bastante agitada..._

- Era necesario Sebastian... me utilizó de bastón, tampoco hicimos nada malo, sólo la llevé ahi para que nadie note la herida de su tobillo - dije inocentemente

- Bocchan... debería recordar que usted me pertenece... - dijiste profundizando tus caricias

- Pues tú ah... deberías.. MMM... de recordaAAHr... quién es el amo aquí... - dije entre jadeos y gemidos

Sonreiste... te acercaste nuevamente a mi, lamiste mi labio inferior, y paraste tus caricias... no pude evitar gemir en reproche... te acercaste a mi oreja... y empezaste suvementente a besarla, lamerla y moderla... tus manos subieron hacia mi pecho... volvía a suspirar al sentir tus manos jugando con mis tetillas por encima de la ropa...

-MMMM:.. SabastiAAAN... - me dolío... eso definitivamente dejaría una marca en mi cuello al día siguiente... repentinamente paraste, y nuevamente solté un gemido inconforme... tú sólo sonreiste...

- Me parece Bocchan... que el que tiene el control de todo ahora soy yo - dijiste contra mi oido - pero si insiste tanto... - te alejaste completamente de mi, y me abrochaste la ropa nuevamente a una velocidad inigualable - creo que no haré nada más, hasta que decida decir la verdad...

- Ya te lo dije Sebastian, no pasó nada - la carroza paró... y sebastian rápidamente se bajo y me extendió la mano para poder bajarme... lo que no esperé.. fue que al agarrar su mano, el estirase la mia con fuerza, haciendo que caiga sobre él...

- Bocchan.. se nota que está cansado, creo que debe ir directo a dormir esta noche... - dijiste, el cochero sólo miró y murmuró algo de que estaba de acuerdo, y se fue a guardar la carroza - pero antes de eso... me encargaré de que me diga exactamente todo lo que quiero saber... Bocchan, porque creo que ambos sabemos lo que pasó ahi... así como que ambos sabemos que esta noche no dormirá hasta que le quede bien claro que me pertenece, y que NADIE puede tocar lo que me pertenece - dijiste soltándome de tu abrazo y llevándome a mi habitación...

Sonreí... sabía que pasaría esto... y lo admitía... había esperado que pasase esto... porque todo era como un juego de ajedrez... todo dependía de los movimientos que uno hiciese... y él, era un excelente jugador de ajedrez, por lo que siempre conseguía lo que quería...

* * *

**bue... estaba pensando en hacerlo un two-shot... aunque no estoy del todo convencida... de cualquier manera... gracias por perder su tiempo con mi historia...**

**ah! como siempre! perdonen cualquier falta!**


End file.
